High-exposure advertising helps companies ensure that target markets are reached. Such companies are continually seeking new and better ways to reach the consumers for their products and services. Because of vast and continuous amounts of foot traffic and the number of potential consumers, advertising space in airports is premium. Airport management is constantly seeking new mediums to create additional advertising revenue. It is therefore in the best interest of both airport management and advertisers to utilize all available advertising space in airports.
In the past, certain spaces have not been effectively utilized in airports due to practical limitations in the available advertising spaces. At the same time, some spaces are extremely desirable locations for advertising because of the captive audiences they command. One example of such advertising space is the baggage carousel, or the location where travelers can retrieve their luggage. The average traveler will spend many minutes during every airport visit staring at the baggage carousel waiting for luggage. But the baggage carousel has not been traditionally used as advertising space.